I Became An Angel
I Became An Angel(JP:Tenshi ni Natchatta) is the eiggth ending thee for Final Frontier,and is sung by Sheryl Nome. It is also featured as track 8 on Universal Bunny.' TV Size Lyrics: Japanese: Motto gyutto kamatte hoshii Kuttsuitetara Ubuge ga hane ni natchatta no Just floating dream Don't fade away Tenshi ni natchatta But you never know it So you never know it Shupurehikooru ga heiwa o utai Hanrangun wa minato e todomari Yorokobi no uchi ni nikumu no deshou Mou yameta tadashii koto yameta Okane ga motto areba ii no ni na Hazumi de nanashuukan jikanryokou Kyuumeitei ni mihanasarete Tsumari watashi wa mamoru no denaku Mamoraretai Anata dake ni English: I want you to look after and care for me more And once we’re almost joined together My downy hair will have become wings Just floating dream Don’t fade away I’ve become an angel But you never know it So you never know it The chorus sings of peace in unison The rebel army halts at the harbour I’ll probably start to hate in the midst of joy I’ve given up now, I’ve given up on the righteous things If only I had more money I’d go on a seven week journey through time And be deserted by a life boat; In other words, I don’t want to protect I want to be protected By only you Full Lyrics: Japanese: Nande ka na Issho ni iru to Sukoshi kanashii kimochi ni natchau nda yo Because I live, I live for you Motto gyutto kamatte hoshii Kuttsuitetara Ubuge ga hane ni natchatta no Just floating dream Don't fade away Tenshi ni natchatta But you never know it So you never know it Shupurehikooru ga heiwa o utai Hanrangun wa minato e todomari Yorokobi no uchi ni nikumu no deshou Mou yameta tadashii koto yameta Okane ga motto areba ii no ni na Hazumi de nanashuukan jikanryokou Kyuumeitei ni mihanasarete Tsumari watashi wa mamoru no denaku Mamoraretai Anata dake ni Mousugu ne Rajio wa owaru Sekai no dokoka houridasareta ai no uta It disappears It melts to air Tenshi ni natchatta But you never know it So you never know it Tetsugakusha wa kyou mo omoinayami Bunseki no te wa yasumaru koto naku Mayoi no mama ni hoshi ni kaeru deshou Sukisugite mou doudemo ii Kono nikki wa anata ni ageru Dosei o sugitara futarikiri ne Unzari suru hodo chippoke de imashou Tsumari watashi wa mamoru no denaku Mamoraretai Anata dake ni Nikushimi naku onna no ko de iyou Fuwafuwa amai moufu no naka de Kawaiku naketara gohoubi o choudai Tsumari watashi wa mamoru no denaku Mamoraretai Anata dake ni Okane ga motto areba ii no ni na Hazumi de nanashuukan jikanryokou Kyuumeitei ni mihanasarete Tsumari watashi wa mamoru no denaku Mamoraretai Anata dake ni English: I wonder why Whenever we’re together I start to feel a little sad Because I live, I live for you I want you to look after and care for me more And once we’re almost joined together My downy hair will have become wings Just floating dream Don’t fade away I’ve become an angel But you never know it So you never know it The chorus sings of peace in unison The rebel army halts at the harbour I’ll probably start to hate in the midst of joy I’ve given up now, I’ve given up on the righteous things If only I had more money I’d go on a seven week journey through time And be deserted by a life boat; In other words, I don’t want to protect I want to be protected By only you Very soon now, The radio will stop The song of love thrown out into the world It disappears It melts to air I’ve become an angel But you never know it So you never know it The philosophers worry today as well Their analytical hands cannot rest We’ll return to the planet in this bewildered state I love you too much, but it doesn’t matter anymore I’ll give this diary to you Once we pass Saturn, we’ll be alone together Let’s act so small that we get bored from it; In other words, I don’t want to protect I want to be protected By only you I wish to keep being a girl who doesn’t hate Wrapped in a sweet, fluffy blanket Give me a treat if I can cry in a cute way In other words, I don’t want to protect I want to be protected By only you If only I had more money I’d go on a seven week journey through time And be deserted by a life boat; In other words, I don’t want to protect I want to be protected By only you